Don't Make A Scene
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan gets jealous when a waiter at a restaurant flirts with Phil.


"It feels so good to be going out. When was the last time we've been on a date?" Dan asked, smiling as he looked over at his boyfriend of five years now. He bit his lip slightly as he watched Phil take his shirt off and then put a brand new one on.

"It's been a good few months since we've been on a proper date," Phil answered,

"And now we actually get to go out and not have to worry about any viewers seeing us together, so we're finally out and everything," Dan said. He reached over and then he grabbed his phone from the bed. "Are you ready to go yet? I'm starving."

Phil rolled his eyes playfully as he looked over at Dan. "Yes, we can go now."

Dan smiled and then he walked over to Phil and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Phil asked, looking up at Dan.

"I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I'm really happy that we're doing this," Dan said. He looked up at Phil and smiled. "We deserve this, a date with just me and you…"

"Whoa Dan, you're getting all sappy," Phil said. He chuckled and kissed Dan.

"Oh shush you," Dan said. He grabbed Phil's hand and they walked out of their bedroom.

"This restaurant is really nice," Dan said as he and Phil sat down at the table.

"Yeah, it is really nice actually. Apparently it just opened a couple weeks ago," Phil added as he looked over at Dan. He couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend.

Phil was so happy that he and Dan were able to get out of the house that wasn't for work, and that they were actually taking some time for couple time, as they rarely got to do this… such as go out together on dates. Spending couple time with Dan was one of Phil's favorite things to do, even though they spent most of their time together, but it was mostly for work which wasn't really the same thing. Phil liked it when they didn't have to work like they did.

"Good thing we decided to come here now," Dan said.

"Hello there. My name is Dereck and I'll be your waiter for today," The man who had walked up to their table said. "What can I get for your drinks?" He asked kindly.

"Coca Cola please," Dan said as he looked up at Dereck.

"And for you, Pretty Eyes?" Dereck asked, looking over at Phil.

Dan immediately glared at him when he saw the way Dereck was staring at Phil. Dan was jealous, and you could tell easily. He didn't like it when others flirted with Phil, despite people knowing that they were out now and that they were dating each other.

Phil blushed. "I'll have the same please," He said.

"I'll be right back," Dereck said. He winked at Phil before he turned around and walked away.

Phil looked over at Dan once the waiter was gone, and blinked a few times when he saw the look on Dan's face. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Dan asked angrily.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Phil asked, sitting up straight.

"Pretty Eyes? Could he make it anymore obvious that he was flirting with you?"

"Dan please, don't make a scene," Phil hissed. He hated public conflict.

"I'm not making a scene," Dan snapped as he looked at Phil.

"It's not like I was flirting back with him," Phil mumbled.

"Doesn't matter. Dereck should learn that he isn't allowed to flirt with anyone that he wants to. You have a boyfriend, you're already taken… and there's no chance in hell that he's going to have any chance with you," Dan said angrily. He crossed his arms against his chest.

Less than 10 minutes later; Dereck came back with Dan and Phil's drinks.

"Thank you," Phil said kindly as he took his drink. He nervously glanced up at Dan, hoping that he wouldn't try to start any kind of scene with Dereck, knowing how upset he was before.

"So, what can I get for you two?" Dereck asked as he pulled out his notepad.

"We've decided that we're going with steak tonight," Phil said as he shut his menu and pushed it aside so the waiter could take it back. "Could we also possibly get breadsticks?"

"You can get anything your little heart desires, Pretty Eyes," Dereck said as he quickly wrote what Phil had said down before he looked up again. "Anything else you need?"

"Actually, there is something else-" Dan sat up straight.

"Oh no," Phil groaned as he hid his face in his hands.

"I don't know if you've realized this but we're on a date," Dan said as he looked up at Dereck.

"And?" Dereck asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"So-" Dan stood up. "Stop calling him Pretty Eyes!"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with complimenting him. I don't see him complaining,"

"That doesn't matter!" Dan yelled as he threw his arms up.

"I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down, your disturbing our guests," Dereck warned.

"I'll keep it down when you learn not to flirt with other peoples boyfriends!" Dan yelled.

"Dan," Phil groaned as he looked up at him. "Will you please sit down?"

"No, I will not sit down!" Dan snapped at Phil.

Phil looked over and his eyes went wide when he saw two large men walk over to their table.

"We're getting complaints. We're going to have to carry you out," One of the men said.

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Dan said, his face red.

"Like I said, you're disturbing the guests," Dereck said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Dan yelled at Dereck.

"Someone's got anger problems," Dereck mumbled.

"That's it, you little twat-" Dan went to step forward but both of the men grabbed him by the arms and began to drag him out of the restaurant, leaving Phil speechless.

"I'm so sorry," Phil said as he stood up. He looked at Dereck. "He gets jealous easily."

"Yeah. So I can tell," Dereck said. He sighed.

"Can I cancel the order? I'll pay still," Phil said as he pulled out his wallet.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to pay," Dereck quickly said.

"Really? After all that madness?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Really, it's fine. How about you make it up to me with a coffee date?" Dereck asked.

"I can't. You seem really nice and everything but… I have a boyfriend," Phil said.

"That guy? He's your boyfriend? How do you put up with that?" Dereck asked, shocked.

"I've been putting up with that for nearly five years now," Phil said. "It was nice meeting you." He grabbed his phone and then he finally walked out of the restaurant.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Dan said as he followed Phil into the flat.

"You got thrown out of the restaurant Dan!" Phil yelled angrily.

Dan stopped dead in his tracks as soon as Phil raised his voice, which was something that Phil never did. Now Dan knew that Phil was definitely angry with him, and he was worried.

"I got jealous, okay?" Dan mumbled. He walked into the kitchen, immediately walking over to the fridge. He always ate when he was upset, though he didn't know why.

"That doesn't give you a right to yell at someone!" Phil yelled as he also walked into the kitchen. "You could have left it but you kept going. Why do you do that?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Dan yelled, slamming the fridge shut.

Phil jumped slightly. "Dan-" He started to say. "Why do you get jealous so easily?"

"I don't know," Dan mumbled as he leaned against the fridge. "I've always been this way… even before I met you but… I guess it's gotten worse since I've met you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Phil asked, walking over to Dan.

"I don't know," Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't want you to be taken away from me."

"It doesn't matter who flirts with me, okay? No one will ever take me away from you. I can't picture myself with anyone but you, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

"I'm sorry," Dan whispered. "I'll make it up to you… I swear!"

"Don't," Phil said. He pulled Dan into a hug. "You're fine, we're fine. Everything is fine."

"I'm such an idiot, aren't I?" Dan asked, hiding his face in Phil's chest.

"Sometimes you can be, but its okay… because I still love you."


End file.
